The Tale of the Mizzies, the Dauntless, and the Wizards
by the-sarcastic-cynic
Summary: I took my top three books and smushed my favorite characters into one world. What could go wrong? I am: A) Making this up as I go along. B) Not sure where this is going. and C) Utterly insane. Characters and possibly friends may be added in.


**I've been on kind of a LM kick, so I decided to write a little story. It's set in an AU, and I'm borrowing the idea from my good friend Macavroche. **

**Disclaimer: 13 year old female. Not a successful author. Put the pieces together.**

_A blank white space. Suddenly, people from different worlds appear. Some are dressed from the 1800s. Others in long robes. Some still are dressed in all black. All of them are confused as to why they are here._

Sirius: (looks upwards) Am I dead? Is this hell? WHAT IS GOING ON!? _(drops to his knees in despair)_

Eponine: _(stares at Sirius)_ Oh, stop your shouting. And what are you wearing?

Sirius: Robes. Why do you look like you've never bathed in your life?

_(Eponine lunges at Sirius. A brawl ensues)_

Tris: …..These people are freaks

Four/Tobias: Agreed. **(A/N Tris and Tobias/Four are characters from the Divergent series. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend you do. It's very good)**

Enjolras: We're freaks? YOU are the ones dressed in black and tattooed.

Tris: Hey. YOU'RE the one in the yellow and red waistcoat with a red, white and blue ribbon tied around your waist. _(Tris and Four/Tobias high five)_

Enjoras: _(crosses arms) _Not yellow. Golden. And it's a sash!

Tris: _(rolls eyes)_

Javert: _(spots Enjolras)_ YOU! You are the leader! Come with me... uhhh... 24602!

Enjolras: Seriously. Couldn't you be a little more creative? And I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think anybody is going anywhere.

Javert: _(frowns at previous statement)_ Well then. When we get out of here, I WILL bring you to justice!

Gavroche: Oh please, Monsieur Inspector. You couldn't capture me, an eleven-year-old boy. What makes you think you could capture a full-grown man with a dream he'd die for?

Lily: EVERYBODY STOP FIGHTING!

_(All fall silent.) Lily smiles. _Now, I suggest we try to figure out who, or what, got us here.

_(Author appears.)_

The Cynic: I brought you here _(smiles. All others glare back) _Anyways, you're not leaving anytime soon. And Javert, if you harm even a single golden hair on Enjy's head, I'll shave your sideburns.

Javert: Ok, ok! Just don't touch them. _(Covers sideburns. Everyone stares)_

Enjolras: Thank you... Ummm... Whoever you are. AND DON'T CALL ME ENJY! _(Glares menacingly at The Cynic. Cynic grins)_

The Cynic: Now, you are going to cooperate with me, whether you like it or not, because I control this universe. For example _(Cynic snaps fingers and Voldemort appears, along with James and Remus. All HP characters cower in terror.)_

Gavroche: _(runs up to Voldemort) _Ewwww, where's your nose? Why do you look sick? _(gasps) _Are you a zombie? AAAAAHHHHH PROTECT ME ENJOLRAS! _(Cowers behind Enjy)_

Enjolras: Gavroche, that wasn't very polite. Apologize.

Voldemort: Peasant Muggle! I shall kill you! AVADA KED-

_Voldemort suddenly disappears. All HP character relax._

Tris: I could've taken him on!

Four/Tobias: Tris, he had supernatural voodoo powers. That's just something you can't beat.

The Cynic: Ok, now that I've proven my point, I would just like to say HOW EPICLY AMAZING IT IS YOU'RE ALL HERE, ESPECIALLY ENJY! (_runs and hugs Enjolras)_

Enjolras: ...Please detach yourself from me, as I am highly uncomfortable.

The Cynic: _(Cynic blushes) _Sorry. Anyways, I have to go. My English teacher just let us know we have a major exam tomorrow, and I REALLY need to do well.

James: You can't leave! You forgot something!

The Cynic: Oh, of course. I'll just type it in quickly.

_(James turns to Lily, who glares)_

James: Alright Evans, go out with me?

Lily: You have to stop asking that, I'm having trouble thinking of clever ways to insult and turn you down.

**And that's it for now! **_**(ducks as Eponine hurls a rock at Sirius) **_**Oh crap. I'd better leave. Join us next times for... for... I don't know. I'm making it up as I go along.**

**Read, review, or punch your monitor in horrified disgust at my story (preferably one of the first two),**

**the-sarcastic-cynic**


End file.
